2 Matsumotos?
by toxie-chan
Summary: The war is over and all of Soul Society is celebrating. Matsumoto gets a surprise visit from a girl who looks almost exactly like her, who turns out to be her little sister. They throw a party and play spin the bottle..with embarrassing results!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

2 Matsumotos

Two teenage girls were walking down the street in Soul Society, near the 10th division office. They were looking for the office of Matsumoto Rangiku.

"We'll never find it at this rate." Said one, putting her hands behind her head and stretching.

"I'm not giving up. I want to find her." Stated the other.

The first to speak had darker hair, and was in shape a little better. She had a slightly smaller chest but that was because the second had a rediculously large one...rather a lot like Matsumoto herself. The big busted girl then sighed and picked up speed again, flipping her longish orange hair over her shoulder. She looked around and a sign caught her attention.

"There it is! There's her office!" she sqeaked, grabbing her friend's arm and tugging her excitedly in the direction of the office. When they knocked the door was opened by none other than Matsumoto Rangiku herself, who stared, obviously shocked, at an almost exact, though shorter, replica of herself.

"Matsumoto Rangiku?" asked the near replica.

"...Yes?.." answered Rangiku uncertainly.

The younger bowed her head respectfully and said "My name is Matsumoto Shinniek. I'm your little sister."

Rangiku covered her mouth in shock and stared at Shinniek before bursting out in squealing and giggling, glomping her equally big-breasted younger sibling. It was a minute or two before she noticed the other girl standing to the side.

"Who's she?" she asked pointing at her.

"Oh! This is my best friend Chakolit Ashonia. We graduated from the Academy together and probably neither of us would've have made it without the other."

Ashonia bowed respectfully but seemed stunned at the resemblance between her long-time friend and the Vice Captain.

After a long and kind of awkward silence the two Matsumoto's both hollered "LETS HAVE A PARTY!"

Ashonia facepalmed, saying "Yes...you two are deffinitely sisters."

"Lets get drunk!" squeaked Rangiku.

"Sake!" squealed Shinniek.

"Just the three of us?" asked Ashonia skeptically.

"No, of course not! Lets invite everyone! Lots of people are partying and getting drunk now that the war is over!" said Rangiku.

"**Matsumoto!**" came a rather familiar and stern voice behind them. They both spun around asked innocently "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He stared at them, freezing in shock, stuttering "W-who're you??" to Shinniek. She inclined her head respectfully answering "Matsumoto Shinniek, new third seat of the third squad."

"Oh my." He said flatly before fainting, murmuring something about "Not another Matsumoto...oh please please please no..."


	2. Chapter 2

Spin the bottle

Spin the bottle

When Captain Hitsugaya came to, it was to the sound of drunken laughter. He sat up to find that he was surrounded by a lot of very drunk shinigami. In the center of this group were the 2 Matsumotos and Ashonia.

"OH! I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD PLAY NOW!" hollered Shinniek. "Lets play spin the bottle!"

A few of the more sober shinigami went rigid, knowing what this could lead to.

"YEAH!" agreed the rest of the party-goers loudly.

And out came the biggest sake bottle any of them had ever seen, mounted to a pivoting stand.

"Who wants to go first?" shouted Matsumoto.

"ME!" yelled Renji, eyeballing Shinniek and Ashonia.

He spun the bottle, and everybody waited, giggling in anticipation to see who it would land on. Unfortunately for all involved, the spinner stopped pointing at the newly concious Captain Hitsugaya, who recoiled in disgust, much like Renji.

"Nooooooo!" they both hollered as the 2 Matsumotos grabbed one each and pushed their lips together. There was muffled screaming and when the were released they each ran to the opposite wall than the other, clinging to it desperately, much to the merriment of the party.

"I'll go next.." slurred a rather drunk Kenpachi, leaning forward.

"No Kenny! Don't do it! You might have to kiss a guy!" shouted Yachuri from his back.

"Don't worry I'll kill any man who tries to kiss me."

He spun the bottle and it landed on a shocked and actually startled looking Kuchiki Byakuya. They looked at eachother, then looked in opposite directions with wide eyes.

"I told you not to Kenny! But you wouldn't listen!" hollered Yachuri, pounding on his head with both fists.

"Tell ya what." Said Ashonia, "Byakuya-san, you spin the bottle. If it lands on a girl then kiss her, but if it lands on a dude, then you and Kenpachi-san HAVE to kiss." She looked between them. "Okay?"

Byakuya nodded gratefully and gave the bottle a spin.

I should stop here for a moment to explain that Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Urahara were all visiting from the real world, Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara all being drunk while the others decided to remain sober.

Now back to the main story.

They all watched the spinning bottle in anticipation until it stopped on...

"Orihime?" murmured Byakuya, blushing a little.

Orihime, as shocked as he was, still giggled and leaned across towards him. He leaned towards her hesitantly then quickly gave her a peck on the lips before blushing redder and turning away. Orihime just giggled and covered her face.

While this was happening, Ashonia, managing to convince Toushiro of joining the circle again, took her turn. As it spun she hoped really hard that it would stop pointing at Toushiro. Luckily for her it barely made it to him, but she glomped and smooched him anyhow, giggling hysterically while doing so.

Next to spin was Rangiku. When it stopped on her sister, everyones eyes got really big and some jaws dropped, but both of them got a devilish glint in their eyes and glomp-kissed each other while everyone laughed/gasped/pissed themselves/fainted in shock, then fell over laughing.

The evening wore on well into the night, with lots of fun and more embarrassing pair ups, such as Ishida and Yoruichi, Rukia and Orihime, Ichigo and Renji, Soi Fong and Orihime, Urahara and Rukia, etc.

Eventually everyone passed out on the floor of Matsumoto Rangiku's office and stayed there til morning.


End file.
